Skylander shorts 03 oh! The humidty!
by konor of the skies
Summary: Guin gets sick of Spirito lazy attitude... And reintroduce him to a arkyean's favorate thing... Suffering? No! Humidty!


Skylander shorts 03: Oh! The huminty!

another side story from yours truly. And Rember. I only own Spirito.

* * *

Spirito was laying on the floor reading a Starlanders comic book. "Raggo, Raggo Raggo," The cloth phantom laughed. "Ghosto spectralmile is so relatable."

"SPIRITO!"

Spirito shuddered when he heard that voice. Knowing who it belong to. He then quickly unzipped himself, shove the comic inside himself. He then zipped himself back up before Guin came into the room.

"Spirito." Guin said when he finally found the phantom. "I Looked around the manor and saw you didn't complete your chores."

"Why do I have to do the all the housework!?" Spirito whined. "It's not like I live here you know!"

"However..." Guin added. "You agreed to do the housework on behafe of staying here, Remember?"

_flashback._

_Spirito was sitting on the couch playing with a spring he found in the couch. Guin then walked in and said. "Spirito, Since you'll be staying here, I expect you to finish the chores I,ll be handed out daily."_

_"Yeah, Sure whatever." Spirito said bluntly._

end flash back

"Oh Cloth..." Spirito whined. "I hate it when you tell me things I didn't really mean in flashback form."

"You whining is starting to get on my nerves..." Guin growled.

"So deal with it!" Spirito said before Guin picked him up and shoved him into the wall creating a Arkyean shaped crator.

* * *

"It is hard to focus when the only person who knows your past, Is a complete and utter moron!" Guin said opening a bottle of water. He, Spyro, Kane, And Chow were sitting outside in the garden. "What's more confusing is that he's a Arkyean." Kane added. "Wern't they a hard working race...I mean... They build like a ton of junk. And they cound'nt do chores?"

Guin then sighed before tossing the water bottle behind him. It landed on a large pile of bottles. Spyro notice and asked. "Uh...Guin? Did you drink all those?"

Guin looked behind at the pile before saying. "Yeah... Don't worry, I,ll recycle them...Someday." He then openend another bottle. "The problem is that we're this close to the sun, Speaking of which... How are you and the reptile Skylanders standing this heat? Are'nt you cold blooded?"

Spyro began to rub his face before saying. "Every reptile in the Skylander platoon is given a ultra humidifier to install in their rooms."

"Well...More power for you then..." Guin said before thinking. An ideal cross his mind. "That's it!"

"Moist power!"

* * *

Spirito was laying on his hammock sleeping. Suddenly the door to his room opened. Suddenly. Chow and Kane began carrying humidifiers setting them up around Spirito. Guin then came into the room carrying a small clicker in his hand. He then clicked it. Causing the humidifiers to start up, They then hid outside the room, Peeking through the doorway.

"I don,t understand." Spyro said. "Do you really think this will make him who he was a million years ago?"

"The unhumid conditions of this world, Had, Ironicly, dried his thirst for being progressive." Guin explained. "But if we can restableize the condition that was 10000 Years ago... Then he should be reborn as his true Arkyean form."

A few minutes past as the room began to fog up. Suddenly Spirito sprang up. Surprising Guin and the others. "Woah..." Spirito gasped at his new found energy. "I feel...powerful! Must be all that comic reading and sleeping!" He then look over at a table. On it was a bowl of fruit. Spirito had his button eyes locked on one of the apples.

_"I could really go for a liquid but that's a solid." _Spirito thought before jumping up to the table and grabbing the apple. He then began to crush it in his glove. It was then reduces to a explosion of juice. It then poured neatly into a glass that happen to be sitting on a table. He then scooped the glass up and drank it... Which made no sense because the apple juice just went right through him. Due to a lack-of-mouth.

He then ran over to the dresser and pull out a blue tshirt. Guin and the others watch confuse as he put it on... And tore it off like a wrestler at one of those wrestling touments.

Next, he picked up one of his comic books and began to tear it in haft. After that...He began to tape it back together.

"Uh..." Kane, Chow, And Guin said togerther.

"He... Probably hasn't finish reading it yet." Spyro answered.

"Wow!" Spirito said. "It really must have been comic book reading and sleeping."

"No it's not." Guin said stepping out of the hiding place. "Now, remember the days of your life before you met me."

"Huh..." Spirito then began to think.

* * *

_Flashback_

_In the flashback. It showed a room. On the floor were swim suit magazines._

_SLAP!_

_In the centered of the magazine pile was a young Spirito being spanked by his father._

_"Where'd did you get these girly magazines!" Spirito's father shouted. _

_"They...They...Fell out of the sky!"_

_He then contuide to "punish" his son._

* * *

"They really did fell out of the sky..." Spirito muttered while cowering from his childhood trauma.

"THAT'S THE WRONG FLASHBACK AND YOU KNOW IT!" Guin yelled with anger.

"What about those days when you shine so brightly?" Chow asked

"Oh yes." Spirito said thinking again. "Those days I shined so bright.

* * *

_Flashback._

_A beautiful lake set the scean. Suddenly a swan paddle boat drifted into view. On it was Spirito. His entire body shining Golding..._

* * *

"Oh! Oops! You ment metaphoricaly, Did you?" Spirito said shaking his head. Guin and the others were in a daze, their eyes totally white. Wishing they could unsee that flashback.

"Okay! Lets try this again..." He then remembered the time when he won that Nobel prize and seeing the vast reaches of space. He also remember the time when he was a captain of a crew of phantoms.

After the final memory. Spirito began to sob. "Wow...When you put it all together...It's kinda wonderful..."

"Now that's settled..." Guin said sitting down at the table. "I hope this means you'll be mor-"

SMASH!

Spirito chopped the table in two! "I don,t have't to take orders from you! Beastman!" Spirito shouted. "Because I'll take over this world right now!"

"What...Why would you!? Wait..." Guin then turned to a thermometer that was mounted on a wall. (It remained a mystery why Spirito had a thermometer...) And saw it raising up to a humanity level of 150...That of a sauna.

"Oh...That can't be good..." Guin said before Spirito kicked him in the face.

At that moment Rinda, Suni and Jet came through the door. "Woah! Guin, Dude! Did you open up a spa or-" Jet stopped when he saw Spirito.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Spirito shouted while running loop-D-loop from the celling to the floor. "I'm so full of energy I feel like running a 300-mile race and writing a novel at the same time!" He was running so fast that it looked like there were four Spiritos running.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Rinda asked being creeped out by Spirito's behavior.

"Oh it's noting." Guin said. He was up aguist the wall. A shoe print inprinted on the side of his face. "It's only the humidity slowly rotting his sanity."

"What do you mean?" Rinda asked.

Guin sighed but explained. "For Arkyeans, Humidity is the far most enjoyable thing in their exstintis. Besides enjoying the suffering of others... But too much of it is toxic." He then looked at Spirito who was dancing Dizzliy. "Especially to Spirito, He's a lightweight. Now due to this high level of humidity. He has reverted back to his Arkyean self. We have't to shut off all the humidifiers in the room before he harms himself or those around him!"

"Right!" Rinda said picking up the humidifier remote. Suddenly Spirito leaped at her.

"DIE HUMAN!"

Suddenly right before Spirito lay a attack on her. Jet jump in front of her and took the blow. "You...protected me..." Rinda said helping Jet up. "Don't...mention it...Dude..." Jet weakly sighed.

"Spirito please!" Chow said approaching Spirito. "We're your friends! We want to help you!"

"Never! I say! NEVER!" Spirito then rested his glove on Chow's side before saying. "Dude...You know I love you right?"

Chow push him away. Causing him to trip over Spyro. The young dragon then confronted him. "Spirito...You leave us no choice. DAYBRINGER..." Spyro then began to charge up a ball of fire.

"REALLY!?" Spirito said. "Your going to use you crazy breath on me?"

"FLAME!"

Spyro then launch the fire ball at Spirito...only that at the last second he redirect it to the ceiling. Crashing through seval floors. Rain began to pour trough the roof onto Spirito.

"YES!" Spirito yelled out abosebing the rain. "More power! And none of you can dampen my power, Because dampness is what gives me power!" Spirito then turned to the Skylanders. "Your all not the boss of me!"

"But-"

"No, really, I,m more evolved then you."

"Why is there a hole in the roof-" Lucy said as she walked in. But was stopped by shock.

Suddenly a crack of thunder luminited the room. Guin just sat there muttering. "It's here..."

Suddenly a Strange giant golden worm Came through the roof...And ate Spirito!

"Spirito!" Rinda gasped.

Guin then sighed and explained. "This here is a Moist-lug. A skylands cloud worm. They feed off of humidity in the clouds. They can smell high humid areas from miles. That's why the arkyeans couldn't rise it to high. It like a open invitation. luckily their mostly harmless..."

"But it ate Spirito..." Rinda said.

"Sprito...gone..." Suni added.

"Don't worry about him." Guin said. At that moment the Moist-lug began to twist it,s entire body, before spitting out Spirito. Who was completely dried out. His cloth body wrinkled, Like it been through the drying machine ten times. He was also mumbling to himself.

"The only thing a Moist-lug dose to a arkyean is drain them of every last bit of moisture." Guin said.

The moist-lug was now satisfy with it's meal. And took off to the sky above.

After it left. Everyone gather around Spirito. "So..." Lucy started. "How did this happen by the way?" Guin just looked at her before saying. "Why don't we head upstairs and see what damages has been done...Then I'll explain." Then they headed upstairs...but forgotten one thing.

"Hello?" Spirito weakly asked. "Can...Somebody give me a glass of water? Or maybe some moist pads...Anybody?"

* * *

Please review!


End file.
